


Buckys home

by BrocksAngel90



Series: My boyfriend/ girlfriend is back. [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocksAngel90/pseuds/BrocksAngel90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is in the army and his girlfriend Casey is constantly dealing with Brock Rumlow's come one but Bucky's home so Casey can relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buckys home

Casey's POV

I am at the diner I work at waiting tables and hoping Brock Rumlow doesn't show up until after my shift that guy is a huge jerk. He was always an asshole but ever since my boyfriend Bucky went to the army it seems like Rumlow just got worse and worse he can't seem to stop saying sexual things to me and he really needs to keep his hands off me. I look up an realise that I only have an hour before my shift is over and the owner Mr. Fury let's me off five minutes early sometimes so I feeling like I might be able to get home before its too late. When my shift is finally over I head home with a smile since I didn't have to deal with Rumlow today, I am walking home where my bffs Tony and Steve will be waiting for me with horror movies and junk food, I round the corner that says it only five more minutes before I will walking up the stair case to my apartment. I am walking past the alley when I see Rumlow waiting for me. "Casey you look so pretty tonite why don't you just blow me in this alley like the whore you are." Rumlow slurred. "Brock you're drunk just leave me alone, you know I'm with Bucky." I said trying to walk past him. "Please Barnes isn't even here to protect you, so you know what I'm gonna take what I want."Rumlow yelled as he pulled me into the alley. We are fighting when all of a sudden I hear a gun cock then I hear my neighbor Phil say " Rumlow let her go and then get the hell outta here." Brock let me go then he hauled ass outta there. "Thank you Mr.Coulson."I said as he put his arm around my shoulders and escorted me home."No need to thank me but here take this till your boyfriend come home from the army."Phil said as he handed me a taser. I hugged him then walked into my apartment where I got the shock of my life as I saw Bucky sitting on the couch in his uniform holding a dozen red roses. I guess my body was so tired and stressed out that I got dizzy and fainted.

Bucky's POV

Well that wasn't what I was expecting but at least she not crying. I pick Casey up and carry her to our bedroom and lay her down,then I set about making dinner since I know Steve and Tony will be here soon since its horror movie night for them. Tony and Steve walk in and they both hug me and I tell them about Casey fainting. "Well she can't kill me for telling you both that Brock Rumlow has been harassing her every since you left he's even grabbed her ass a few times and not in the playful way I do it."Tony says. "He tried to rape me tonite in the alley. If it wasn't for Mr.Coulson he would've done it." Casey says as she  runs over to hug me. I feel my grip getting tighter on the wooden spoon I'm holding and I let go. "Baby there was an accident while I was in Iraq remember and I lost my arm like I told you and they replaced it and I need to show you." I said as I rolled up my sleeve to show her and our friends my metal appendage. Casey just kissed me and said"Your hugs are still the same and Fury will hire you back so it not an issue."  "You know I can fix anything so I'm your repair man."Tony said. "I'm with you till the end of the line pal."Steve said as Casey and Tony rolled their eyes. After we ate and watched horror movies for about three hours Steve carried Tony to their apartment across the hall as I carried Casey to bed and fell asleep with her in my arms. The next morning I woke to Casey sucking my cock and when she was sure I was rock hard she climbed on top of me and started to ride me her hips were moving in a circular motion and then she started to bounce on my cock so I flipped us over and began to ram into her pussy til she moaned my name as we both climaxed I was even more confident that the letters Rumlow wrote were full of lies. Once Casey went to work I called my friends Natasha and Clint over to tell me just how far Rumlow had gone while I was away because I asked them to look after Casey. "Bruce has went nuclear on him at least once for tripping her while she's trying to work and I know Steve had to keep Tony from killing him so whatever you do bro make it big so he gets the picture.". Clint told me. I planned to make it a big deal.

Two days later

Casey's POV

Things have been great since Bucky's been home he hasn't come to the diner yet but it seems Rumlow knows he's home and is steering clear of me and the diner. I had gotten comfortable when I heard him and his two friends come thru the door. I was dreading taking their order. "Welcome to Shield diner. How may I help you today."I said. "Well what I want isn't on the menu." Rumlow said. I rolled my eyes and began to walk away to get Bruce or Mr. Fury to throw them out but Rumlow grabbed my arm. I was trying to pull away when I saw Bucky,Steve and Tony walk in and Bucky looked at Rumlow who let's my arm go. Bucky walks up to Rumlow and says" Brock I'm home and I heard all the little games and crap you tried to pull on Casey I also got all those little lie letters you sent me. I should kick your ass especially based on what I found out you tried last night but I'm gonna give you two options. First choice is you leave her alone which means you stay out of this neighborhood. Second choice is you take a beating from me and I'm telling you with what learned in the army and with my new metal arm it might not be a wise choice." "Look Barnes she just a slut the minute you left she had those two in her house every night." Brock said. That did it Bucky started to fight with Rumlow and when his friends tried to get involved Tony pulled a gun and said" This is a one on one so stay back." Once Bucky was sure that Brock had gotten the message he let him go and said "Get him outta here and stay away." Rumlow's friends drug him out and then Bucky kissed me while Tony and Steve kissed. I was so glad that my boyfriend was back.


End file.
